The present invention pertains to electric and electronic field, in particular related to a battery heating circuit.
Considering cars need to run under complex road conditions and environmental conditions or some electronic devices are used under harsh environmental conditions, the battery, which serves as the power supply unit for electric-motor cars or electronic devices, need to be adaptive to these complex conditions. In addition, besides these conditions, the service life and charge/discharge cycle performance of the battery need to be taken into consideration; especially, when electric-motor cars or electronic devices are used in low temperature environments, the battery needs to have outstanding low-temperature charge/discharge performance and higher input/output power performance.
Usually, under low temperature conditions, the resistance of the battery will increase, and so will the polarization; therefore, the capacity of the battery will be reduced.
To keep the capacity of the battery and improve the charge/discharge performance of the battery under low temperature conditions, some embodiments of the present invention provide a battery heating circuit.